Still Fast, Still Furious
by VelfPirate
Summary: The team leaves California to start over in Florida...new past, new future. They run into new troubles and a girl...is she a friend, or part of the problem?
1. Downtown Miami

*Title: Still Fast, Still Furious

*Genre: Currently none specifically, but mentioning of Dom/Letty, Brian/Mia

*Rating: R

*Summary: The team leaves everything behind to start over in Florida. Their past, their future…all changed. While down there they run into some problems and a girl. Is she someone they can trust…or is she part of the problem? The events of Cali still haunt them…if they resurface, what will they do to escape?

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of TFatF chara's, so don't bother doing anything retarded if you don't like the story. The only ones I own are the ones you don't recognize. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still Fast, Still Furious Ch 1—Downtown Miami ((Nobody's POV))

The hot Miami sun shone down on the city. The cloudless sky left little recourse for the people on the go. The streets were jammed bumper to bumper with cars, as the people were shoulder to shoulder on the sidewalk.

"Jesus Christ," a tall man mumbled, a brown box under one arm and the other around a dark-haired woman. He scanned the crowd, looking for any place they could escape. Finding none he swore, "I fucking hate this city. Why couldn't we have gotten this delivered, Letty?" he asked his brunette companion.

Letty snorted. "By the looks of that mess," she replied, pointing to the traffic jam, "we wouldn't get it 'til next week." As they moved (slowly but surly), she turned her head to look into the tattoo and piercing salon next to her. "Hey, Dom. Wouldn't it be cool if--" A girl slammed into Letty, causing her to slightly lose her balance. Letty snarled and turned, ready to pick a fight. "What the fu--" she stopped and stared the girl down.

"Letty, just don't," Dom said as Letty turned, causing him to do so as well. Around them people pushed passed, obviously in a hurry. Letty looked at the girl who stood in front of her: maybe an inch or two shorter, her dark brown hair was sun-bleached and messy around her face. In her arms were a loaf of bread and a few bags of candy. She was thin; thinner than normal, although her muscles looked well-toned. She was wearing black cargo pants that were a size to big and a form fitting Good Charlotte t-shirt, with well-worn sneakers. Her golden brown eyes were startled but she quickly tried to turn it into a glare. She bent down and picked up the sunglasses she lost before saying a quick, "Oops." and pushing her way back thru the crowd.

Dom looked down at Letty, noticing she had been a bit disturbed by the girl. He turned her around with his arm and pulled her towards him. "You ok, Let? You didn't punch her…something must be up," he said to her jokingly. She nodded. "So what would be cool?"

Letty looked at him strangely before remembering she was gonna say something. "Oh…uh….I don't remember." Although she tried not to, she was thinking about the girl. For some reason she reminded Letty a lot like herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((Tebridë's POV)) ***Note: For future reference, it's pronounced "Teh-bree-day"***

I walked quickly thru the crowd of people on the sidewalk after leaving the grocery store. "Odd place for one, the middle of a city," I mumbled to myself as I moved blindly passed people. I looked behind me to make sure nobody was following me, although I knew it would be not only hard to catch me in the city but also that they couldn't follow me out of the store anyway. I kept moving forward and turned my head just in time to see the chick I ran in to.

She whipped around. "What the fu--" she stopped in mid-sentence; I knew I was a sight to see. The man next to her said, "Letty, just don't." as he turned to stand next to her. I took a second to take in their appearances. The girl, Letty, was slightly taller than me with dark brown hair like mine, she had chocolate brown eyes. She wore baggy pants off her hips and a tight red tank top. Nice style, I must say. Her physique was well-toned as well as her muscles, and her sunglasses were pulled off her eyes.

The man was taller than Letty, maybe 6'2 or so. He had a shaved head, which was very attractive on him. He wore a tight white wife-beater that accentuated his muscles and baggy blue pants. The muscles under his shirt and on his arms were just jaw dropping. Under his left arm he carried a brown box.

Mind you, I noticed all this in a matter of seconds. I tried to look pissed as if Letty had ran into me instead of the other way around, but I probably didn't. "Oops," I said before turning and pushing my way back thru the crowd. I turned down an alley and ran to the end, knowing I could get wherever I wanted at the other end. I slid thru the opening in the wire fence, still holding my bread and candy I stole from the store. I slowed my pace to a walk and headed where my intuition told me. I had a feeling I'd see Letty and the guy again.


	2. The Toretto Garage & Café

Hey everyone. I haven't updated this story in awhile…so I thought I would. I actually have up to chapter 4 already written down, but I need to type them all out so I can make changes and the like. The reviews are appreciated. I'll ((hopefully)) update Things Change soon, so check that one out too if you haven't already. I'm already thinking up some new plot ideas. Enjoy.

~*Sika Dawn

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still Fast, Still Furious Ch 2—the Toretto Garage

((Letty's POV))

            "Stupid…fucking…car…ow, fuck!" I yelled to no one in particular as I slid out from underneath the blue Civic. The boys barely lifted an eyebrow at my random outburst; it was all-too common to hear those words daily in the Toretto garage. I looked at the cut on my finger. "I need a break," I mumbled as I made my way over to Dom. He had his back to me…which, in turn, left me a nice view of his ass. I turned my head to the side slightly and smirked. _He could use a break too._ I put my arms up against the hood and leaned into them.

            "Get me a ¾ wrench," Dom said without looking up, but he knew it was me. I stood for a moment before reaching around with my other hand and slapping his ass. He stopped working on the engine and stood up. Turning around to face me, I stood up to his 6'2 frame and mimicked his glare. "Well?" he asked.

            "Well…what?" I responded innocently, backing away from Dom. He rolled his eyes and was about to go back to work, but I grabbed his arm and said. "Break time." He turned back around to face me and grinned the infamous Toretto grin. He moved closer to me as I reached my arms around his neck and brought his head to mine. I sucked on his lower lip as he reached his arms down my body to lift me up by my ass. I put my legs around his waist to hold me up.

            "You can't detail a car with the cover on, brotha," Vince yelled from the GTO he was working on. I replied by flicking him off as Dom carried me to the back room. I heard the boys laughing at something, but I focused my attention on the man carrying me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((Tebridë's POV))

            I finished the last of my candy and threw the wrappers on the ground behind me as I walked. "Damn, this sun is brutal," I said to myself while my skin turned a pale red from the sun. I looked around and noticed nothing familiar, but then again, that was expected bcuz I wasn't from Miami or even Florida for that matter. Not that I really wanna go into my past…the past I left behind…eventually people will know. I glanced to each side of me at the houses; the yards were empty, but clean; the cars were few in driveways, as it was a workday for most. 

I started thinking about my pets, my white shepherd and two tabby kittens…almost instinctively my hand went to the chain around my neck…one of the things I truly treasured. "No," I said to myself. "I don't need them…I can do it." Reaching into my back pocket I pulled out a large wad of cash. Why didn't I pay for the food I took? Wasn't worth it. Replacing my money I neared a café on the corner. Something pulled me to it…The sign above it read "Toretto's Market & Café." I shrugged and walked into the door-less sheltered area. I took a seat at the counter and glanced around; my shades darkened the already dim place so I took them off and placed them on my head. I put my hair up into a messy bun, not really caring what it looked like.

            Some chick (rather pretty) walked over to me and asked politely, "Hi, what would you like?" She had dark brown straight hair that hung loose well past the middle of her back and brown eyes; she wore a dirtied green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

            I sat for a second, debating whether to get a full meal or just a drink. "Just some water," I replied. On impulse I added, "Are you hiring?" I didn't think about it before I said it. I have money…why did I ask? God I alwayz do that…I should really start thinking before speaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((Mia's POV))

            I leaned over the counter working on some paperwork for the garage. The café had been pretty empty all day. Granted, it was the middle of the week and people are working…but usually *someone* comes in for lunch. It used to be Brian…I felt that familiar twinge of pain inside as I thought of the man I love. _Loved. I corrected myself. __You're over him…he lied to everyone…even you…Behind my eyes I could feel the tears that threatened to well up, but I held them in and shook the feeling away. "I won't cry over him again. He's not worth my tears."_

 I shook my head to clear my thoughts to focus on the paperwork once more. Hearing footsteps I looked up to see a girl walk in. She was pretty. A little rough around the edges, but underneath I could tell she was very attractive. She took off her sunglasses and set them on top of her head as I walked to the other side of the counter. She sat down on a stool and put her hair up in a messy ponytail. "Hi, what would you like?" I asked politely, putting up the strong-girl front once again.

            She looked at me with her golden brown eyes. She sat, thinking, for a second before answering. "Just some water," I nodded and was just about to turn as she added, "Are you hiring?"

            I paused, a bit taken aback by the question. Nobody ever comes here asking for a job. I could use some help…the paperwork's getting thicker everyday, and everyone else is at the garage most of the day. But I didn't know who this girl was. For all I knew she was an undercover cop. _Like Brian…_I fumed inside but I kept it hidden to the best of my abilities. "Um…I think we're ok right now. Sorry," I responded. I noticed her face fall a tad bit, but she quickly covered it. I turned around to get her water and set it in front of her. She looked down at the water, her hands on either side of the glass and nails clicking lightly against it, as if she was in thought. I stood looking at her, but I didn't know why. 

As if she felt my gaze, she looked up. "What? Is there something off about my hair or something?" Her tone was in a joking manner, but she seemed more like the type to have sarcastic humor.

I shook my head. "No, I was just thinking. Sometimes I just end up staring when I'm deep in thought, sorry." The girl nodded and drank a big gulp of her water. "My name's Mia Toretto." 

She swallowed the water. "Tebridë Williams," she replied in a monotone voice. "But people call me Bri." She took another drink and glanced around the café. "So…what's fun to do around here?"

I shrugged. "If you're into cars, there are races every weekend," I replied and her head visibly perked up at the mention of 'races.'

"Really? Actual street racing?" She asked, excitement showing thru her voice and she did nothing to cover it.

I smiled. "Yea. All down Main Street it's covered with cars. The team races but mostly just Dom." At her questioning look I added, "Dom's my brother. The team is just….the team. Do you race?"

            She sighed. "I wish. Alwayz wanted to…never did." She paused. "I'm sure I could…I definitely have the need for speed. And it's illegal…all the more fun." She laughed lightly; I kept the smile on my face.

I looked at her shirt, noticing it said 'Good Charlotte', and her necklace. "Wow, that's a sweet necklace." I looked closer at it. "Hey, isn't that the one Arwen gave Aragorn in Lord of the Rings?" I love that movie.

She nodded and smiled. "Yea. I saw it online so I had to buy it. I love that movie."

"Me, too," I replied smiling back. "Oh, hey, you like Good Charlotte?" 

She nodded. "Hell yea."

"There's a concert tonight, out at one of the clubs downtown. The team and I were gonna catch it after the races. Would you wanna come with us?" I just met this girl not even 20 minutes ago, but already she seems cool. She just radiates Letty….I wonder if she's actually her long lost little sister. I laugh in my mind and shake my head.

She grinned widely. "Kick ass!" Then her expression changed, as if she just remembered something. "Oh, hey, could I just come by your house later and catch a ride with you? My car's currently…out of service."

I nodded. "Sure, no problem. We alwayz have more than enough room in all five cars that we take. It'll be late afterwards, so why don't you just stay at our place? We have a few extra rooms." In the distance I heard the familiar sound of racing engines driving up the street. I lifted my head and nudged my head upwards, motioning Bri she looks. She took the hint and turned, lowering her sunglasses to avoid the glare of the bright sun. "There's the team."


	3. Familiar Faces

Hey, hey readers. Just to tell you, this is a LONG chapter. I had to put all this in one chapter so it would make sense…cuz it's all connected. The reviews are appreciated. And don't worry, there will be some Dom/Letty later on in the story.

~*Sika Dawn

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still Fast, Still Furious Ch 3—Familiar Faces ((Dom's POV))

            It was more less lunch time…for us, anyway. The team eats at odd times. We left the garage and headed towards the café, each in our respective cars: Letty in her purple Nissan 240SX; Leon in his yellow Skyline; Vince in his blue Nissan Maxima; Jesse in his white Jetta; and me in my red Mazda RX-7. Just like old times…every time we drove like this I remembered out old lives in L.A. before the heists…before V lost a good portion of use in his right arm and some in his left leg…before that fuck Tran shot Jesse between the ribs…before my stomach was in my throat when I saw Letty's Civic flip in my rearview mirror. I slammed my palm on the steering wheel, ignoring the stinging which resulted as I drove.

            Up ahead I saw the café. We kept the name "Toretto's Market and Café" as a reminder to our old lives…and my father…even tho he died so long ago, it's still empty without him. I pulled up and parked next to the curb, the team doing the same. We all cut the engines and stepped out of our cars. Letty walked up beside me and I instinctively put my arm around her waist. The guys were close behind; Jesse and V were talkin' cars, and Leon would chime in with something a few times.

            The café, I noticed, wasn't busy…save a girl at the counter talkin' to Mia. I walked into it, my arm still around Letty. Heading towards the counter I say, "Hey, Mia." The girl stopped talking so she could reply.

            "Hey, Dom. Were you guys planning on going to the concert tonight?" Mia asked, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed.

            Letty replied before I had a chance. "Hell yea, gurl." I have to smirk a little. My Letty is one rock chica. I felt my arms slip away from her body as she walked towards the back to get, I'm assuming, a beer.

            "Yea," I say. "The team could use a change of scenery." 

            "Bri's coming with us," Mia says. _Who the hell is Bri?_ At my questioning look she adds, "Her." Pointing to the girl she was talking to, who was currently just sitting and listening to us talk. She glanced up and smiled slightly.

            The guys come in and V sits at the counter beside Bri. He looks her up and down and says, "Hey. I haven't seen you around…I'd remember seeing you." 

            Bri looks at him and eyes him the same way he did her. She pauses a second before responding. "I bet…and you'd also remember me telling you not to use cheesy pick up lines." Mia snorts, but tries to cover it. V just shrugs. That's V. Bri turns to look at me again. "We didn't really meet. Name's Tebridë Williams. But, as you heard, people call me Bri." She takes off her sunglasses and I freeze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((Letty's POV))

            Of course I'm going to the Good Charlotte concert. I can't believe Mia even asked. I left Dom's side to go grab a Corona from the back fridge. I noticed new magazines and shades in the rack so I stopped to look at them. Glancing up every once and awhile I saw V sit next to the girl Mia was talking to.

            "Hey," V says. "I haven't seen you around…I'd remember seeing you." I roll my eyes. What a loser…but that's why we love him. I think he's finally accepted the fact that he doesn't have a chance with Mia…she still loves Spil…O'Conner. Lying bastard that he is, he still saved our asses.

            The girl turns to him and pauses a second before replying, "I bet…and you'd remember me telling you not to use cheesy pick up lines."

            I shake my head and smirk. "Right on, gurl," I say to myself. I dropped the magazine I was looking at back on the rack and walked back over to Dom with two beers in hand. Handing him one the girl turns to us. She looks familiar…but I shake it off.

            "We didn't really meet," she says. "Name's Tebridë Williams. But, as you heard, people call me Bri." She takes off her sunglasses and I find myself looking a familiar pair of golden brown eyes. Dom and I freeze for a few seconds.

            Mia looks back and forth between us. "Have you already met or somethin?" she asks, unsure as to why the tension suddenly rose in the room.

            "You're that chick from downtown," I say, not really angry but my tone comes off like I am. I seem to do that.

            Bri looked uneasy. Jess and Le are standing next to V; all of us were looking at Bri. "Oh…umm…yea…about that--"

            I cut her off. "Miami's a bitch during the week. Shit happens." 

            Bri nodded. "So hey, Good Charlotte concert tonight. That should kick some major ass."

            A grin crosses my face. "Fuck yea it will. You got a car, or you ridin' with us?"

            She shakes her head. "No...I'm ridin' with you. I'll be over later." She checks her watch. "I gotta get going, to pack and all that shit."

            "One of the guys will give you a lift," Mia says, volunteering the guy's services like she does often.

            "I'll take her," Jess says. Gotta love him. I can't believe we almost lost him…if he was gone…I don't know what I'd do…he walks up to Bri, who stood up, and says, "I'm Jesse. Need a lift?"

            "Bri," she replies. She shook her head in response to the question. "I'm fine. I'll be at your house at 6. Later." She turned and walked out of the café, heading in the direction we all drove from. I shrug and we all go about our business once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((Tebridë's POV))

_Wow…that was extremely odd. How weird is it that I see them again? Fate must be on my side today…Good __Charlotte__ concert, staying at an actual house, AND get in with some street racers. Mia said her brother was good. Imagine my surprise when I see the chick I ran in to downtown close enough to punch me. But I had a feeling she wouldn't; she didn't give off the vibe she would hit me…other girls' yea, but probably cuz they hang all over her boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, he's hot…but I wouldn't ever do that to a friend. I smiled. "Yea…we are friends." I walked down the street, sun at my back. I glanced at my watch. 4pm. Just enough time._

            I look around the at the surroundings and sigh. "I didn't get lost…way to go." The quietness was becoming annoying; I started to softly sing a song. "Now this looks like a job for De-troit//Everybody, just follow Steve//Cuz  we need another, cup can't you see//Cuz it feels so empty without Stanley." I have to smile when I sing that; it brings back great memories of watching the Red Wings dominate, and my friends and I getting really into the games. I shake my head. "Someday we'll be back together…I owe them that much."

            I walk down a deserted, dark street; even tho it was mid-day, this street was always shit. I walked to about the middle of the block and turned left to walk up the steps of my current home. "Not tonight," I mumbled to myself. I open the door and ignore everyone else as someone tries to say something to me and walk to the small back room I willingly chose. In less than 15 minutes I'd packed everything I had brought to this hellhole. I head back out the front door to the Toretto's. "We can only hope I don't get lost in this god-forsaken city," I roll my eyes to myself knowing that it's partly possible.


	4. Hangin' Out

Still Fast, Still Furious Ch4—Hangin' Out ((Nobody's POV))

            Tebridë hoisted the large black and blue bag over her right shoulder while she walked down the sidewalk. Cars began to mimic the earlier downtown Miami scene in the rush hour traffic. She stopped at the corner as the stoplight turned red and cars began to cross from the other directions. Her sunglasses fell slightly so she used her left hand to push them back onto the bridge of her nose. Looking down once again at the paper in her hand she sighed. "I've been walking for a half hour…god damn, why do they have to live so far away from the café?" she mumbled to herself.

            The light turned green; the white "walk" single flashed so she stepped off the corner and crossed. The bag at her side hit her legs as she walked; once she crossed she switched the bag over to her left shoulder and began to walk once more. She turned her head to each side to look at the surroundings: apartments, businesses, people everywhere…it looked just like Detroit during the week. She had to smile and the remembrance of the major city so near to her old home.

            Another 10 minutes passed, and she was still walking. She sighed in frustration at not reaching the house. On either side were houses so she kept turning her head to look at the numbers. "1354…1376…Finally!" she said happily as she reached her destination. She walked up the front walk to the door. Just as she was about to knock the door opened and a male body ran into her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((Jesse's POV))

            "Dude, I so had you!" Leon said as he shoved me, toothpick hanging out of his mouth. He picked up the controller and took the lead because mine was knocked away.

            "You're such a sore loser," I replied, picking mine back up and getting back into the race. 

            "You're both sore losers," Letty said from the couch, laughing. She threw a handful of popcorn at us and hit Leon in the head. She, Dom, Mia, and Vince were all watching a movie…_Ghosts of Mars or something._

            Leon picked up the pieces and ate them. "Yum," he said. 

Letty just rolled her eyes, "You guys are such dorks." She settled back into Dom's arms and I focused on the video game again…which is kinda odd because I have that A.D.D. thing so I can't focus too well on anything.

Dom piped up, "Yo, Jess." I turned my head and looked at him. "Did you get the drinks?"

            I forgot about those. "Oh, yea, they're in the car. I'll go get 'em." I paused the game and got up. Leon turned around to watch the movie. I walked over to the door. "You better not be cheating, Leon!" I yelled back as I opened the door and walked out. I stopped when I collided with someone; an "oof" resulted.

            "Oh…erm…sorry," a female voice said. I turned and stepped back. _The girl from earlier…Bri._

            I faltered, "Oh...uh…my fault. Hey, just go in. I was just going to get the drinks." I stepped aside and walked down to my car to grab the drinks, not giving  Bri a chance to say anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((Bri's POV))

            I was about to knock on the door when it opened and someone ran into me. I "oof"ed and said, "Oh…erm…sorry."

            He turned to look at me and stepped back. I saw it was Jesse. He paused and turned a pale pink in the cheeks. "Oh…uh…my fault," he said. "Hey, just go in. I was just going to get the drinks." He stepped to the side of me and walked down to his car.

            I turned my head around to look at him, then shrugged to myself. Pushing the door open wider I stepped in and looked around. _Nice house…"Hello?" I said, not wanting to sound like some wacko in their house._

            I heard some movement and saw Mia come to stand in the doorway to what looked like the living room. "Hey, Bri. You're early."

            "Uh…yea. I hope you don't mind I came early…I actually almost got lost, but I managed to find my way." I smiled and hefted dropped the strap of my bag to hold it in my hand and let it rest on the floor.

            "We're watching _Ghosts of Mars_. It's good, and really scary." She said as she motioned for me to come into the room.

            I followed her and heard Jesse close the front door. "I've seen that. I liked it…all gory and violent…I enjoyed it." 

            Letty looked up at me, "Hey chica. Grab a chair."  
            Dom and the other 2 guys mumbled a "Hey", to into the movie to look up. That's basically how my family would be. I walked over the couch and sat down in the open spot Letty had previously been resting her legs on; she was sitting sideways in Dom's arms, watching the movie. The guy who hit on me earlier was sitting in a chair next to the couch, and the quiet one was lying on his back in front of it; Jesse came back and sat next to him.

            Mia pulled up a chair next to me. "Oh yea, you don't know the other 2 guys." She pointed to the flirty one. "That's Vince, or V." He looked up at the mention of his name, but quickly turned back to the movie. "That one's Leon." She pointed to the one on the ground. 

            He looked up and made a slight waving motion with his hand. He still had that toothpick in his mouth. He said a gruff "hey" and returned his gaze to the TV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((Letty's POV))

            5:30 came. The movie was over so we were just chilling in the living room. I was laying sideways in Dom's lap and Bri was sitting at the other end; Le and Jess were on the floor; Mia was in a chair over by Bri, and V was in the chair by Dom. There was popcorn all over the floor from the fight we had earlier.

            "We should get ready if we're gonna make the concert," Mia said. She stood up and brushed bits of popcorn off her. I threw another piece at her and laughed when she turned to glare at me while pulling it out of her hair. "Come on, girls." I groaned as she pulled me and Bri off the couch. She dragged us out of the living room towards the stairs.

            Bri picked up her bag and walked behind me. "So Bri," I say, wondering the background of this girl. "What brings you to Miami?" Silence. I raise my eyebrow but say nothing. _Well she's obviously not here on business._

            "Oh…um…I was visiting some family in northern Florida, and I decided to travel further down here. I'm pretty much just on vacation," she replied. "What about you guys?" 

            "We've lived here for a few years. Opened the garage and café …and that's basically our life. Oh, and the street racing...it just wouldn't be living without illegal racing for big bucks," I smiled and shook my head, laughing lightly. Bri did the same. We reached Mia's room and walked inside; she closed the door behind us. I sat on her bed while Bri stood next to it.

            "Ok, girls. We're gonna have a good time tonight. Let's dress to impress," Mia said with a large grin. I groaned. Mia was a fashion freak. We'd be in here for at least an hour. She turned to her closet and pulled open the sliding doors to reveal wall-to-wall clothes and shoes. She began pulling out random shirts, pants, skirts and shoes; she threw them back at Bri and I, more clothes ending up on the floor than on the bed. 

            "I have some clothes, too," Bri said. She unzipped her bag and pulled out some shirts. Hey, this girl's got taste. On the bed she set out 5 shirts, a skirt, 2 pairs of pants, and some shoes.

            Mia came over and picked up a blue handkerchief top "Cute. Very punk. What say we go for the 'puck rocker chic' look?" Bri and I nodded in agreement. "This skirt would look cute on you, Bri."

            She shook her head. "I don't wear skirts much…not my style. I usually dress more guyish…but I guess I can make an exception," she replied, standing up and grabbing a black and pink halter.

_**2 hours later**_

            Clothes were thrown all around Mia's room; there wasn't a clear spot to walk. We changed our outfits at least 5 times; make-up at least 7…we being Mia and I….ok well actually just Mia. She was the fashion queen and not only picked out our clothes but also did our make-up.

            "C'mon chica's, let's hurry it up!" Dom yelled up the stairs.

            "Hold up, papi. We'll be down in a sec!" I yelled back. Men. They were dressed in 5 seconds. I looked at Mia who was once again reapplying her mascara. "Mia, let's go girl. We'll be late if you don't stop staring at yourself." I got a mascara bottle thrown at me; I laughed in reply.


	5. The Night Out, part 1

Still Fast, Still Furious Ch5—The Night Out, part 1

((Dom's POV))

            Why do girls take so long to get ready? Not like I don't already know the answer: they have to look 'perfect' whenever they go out somewhere…who knows why they do it…must be a universal chick thing. I was growing impatient as I checked my watch. 7:30. "C'mon chica's, let's hurry it up!" I yelled up the stairs.

            "Hold up, papi. We'll be down in a sec," Letty yelled down in reply. I rolled my eyes. A 'sec' always turned into another half an hour…but I decided to take her word for it, I didn't feel like getting into an argument yet. That would come later at the races…when the skanks hung all over me and Letty got jealous, thinking I would cheat on her. It still amazes me that she doesn't realize how much I love her and that I would never do anything to hurt her. 

            The sound of footsteps echoes down the stairs as the girls are FINALLY ready. First comes Mia in a light blue handkerchief top thing, a black mini skirt, and black knee boots…not something I really enjoy seeing on my little sister. Letty comes next, and I do a double take. Not like she doesn't always look hot, but DAMN. She wore a black fishnet top with a bright pink bra underneath, black baggy pants, wore dark make-up and had her hair down around her shoulders…the whole look was very sexy.

            She catches my stare. "Save it for later, papi. Right now we have a concert to get to," she says as she reaches the bottom of the stairs and puts her arm around my waist. I respond by putting my arm around her shoulder. Lastly came Bri, who seemed to take longer thank the other girls. She wore a black and pink striped tank top, the same dark blue cargo pants from earlier, dark make-up like Letty's and had a backwards black baseball hat on.

            "Ok guys. We gotta get going if we wanna make it there in time," Mia said, already standing by the door. "Letty, go with Dom. Bri with Leon and Vince. I'm going with Jesse." Without waiting for anyone to say anything she opened the door and headed out to Jess' car. I shook my head. That's my sister…always taking charge of everything.

((Bri's POV))

            After about 2 hours of Mia and Letty changing clothes and make-up, it got REALLY boring. It seemed to take forever, but they were *finally* done and happy with their clothing choices. Mia ended up wearing my top and skirt, Letty wore my pants. I just stuck with my punk yet simple clothes, of course with my Red Wings hat. I feel empty without that thing. 

            Mia headed down the stairs, Letty following her and me last. Dom was visibly staring at Letty…but that's ok, they ARE dating and all. They seem perfect for each other, at least from what I can get from them. Dom seems like one of those guys who doesn't let people in very easily…and for him to take me in, he must really think I'm an OK person. Letty seems like…well, me. She's independent, hangs with the guys, badass…I don't think there's gonna be any problem with getting along between us.

            "Ok guys," Mia said, standing by the door. "We gotta get going if we wanna make it there in time. Letty, go with Dom. Bri with Leon and Vince. I'm going with Jesse." Opening the door she walked down the sidewalk to a white Jetta, I'm presuming Jesse's car. Me riding with Leon and Vince…I can only hope that Vince doesn't try to hit on me again…or I'll have to hit him.

            Vince walked up to stand beside me from out of nowhere. "Yo, Le. We takin' yours or mine?" 

            Leon had yet another toothpick in his mouth…or maybe it was the same one from earlier… "We'll take yours, dawg. There's somethin' up with my engine," he replied. Vince nodded and walked out the door; I followed suit, Leon behind me.

((Vince's POV))

            I stood in the Toretto kitchen next to the fridge, downing my beer. The guys were out in the living room waitin' for the girls to come down. I'll never understand why they take so damn long gettin' dressed. I shook my head when I heard Mia's voice from the other room. I still loved that girl…but her heart belonged to someone else…Brian. But I gotta admit…he saved all our asses, especially mine…I'd be dead if he hadn't of come along when he did. My right arm unconsciously tensed up at the thought of the final truck hijacking.

            Finishing my beer I walk out into the other room and I see Mia walk out the front door. Dom follows out with Letty. I walk up to stand beside Bri. "Yo, Le. We takin' yours or mine?"

            "We'll take yours, dawg," Leon replied. "There's somethin' up with my engine." 

            I nodded and walked out the door. Bri and Leon walked behind me to my car.

            "Wow," Bri said. "Sweet car."

            I grinned and turned my head to look at her. "Wait 'til you see it race," I said as I opened the driver's door and got in.

            Bri and Leon walked around to the other side. Leon opened the door so Bri could get into the back seat. "You're racing tonight?" she asked.

            I nodded. "Yea, don't usually but tonight me and Jess are." I raced only a couple times since the heists. Won a few, lost a few…not a big deal considering Dom hasn't lost yet. 

            I start the ignition and hear the familiar hum of the engine. Dom pulls out into the street, Jesse next, and me last. Leon sits in the passenger seat, Bri sits in the back. Le started playing with the radio, trying to find something good. 

            "Ain't nobody love you like--" Switch. "Can I get a what, what--" Switch. "I'm a genie in a--" Switch. "Go shorty, it's your birthday"

            "DUDE leave it here!" Bri yelled from the back. I turned my head to look at her because of her sudden outburst. "What? I like this song." I shrugged and turned up the volume. "Cuz we don't give a fuck cuz it's your birthday."


	6. The Night Out, part 2

Still Fast, Still Furious Ch6—The Night Out, part 2

((Bri's POV))

            I was stuck sitting in the back of Vince's car…but I guess I didn't really mind, seeing as they were cool enough to take me in. Leon sat in the front and started messing with the radio.

            "Ain't nobody love you like--" Switch. "Can I get a what, what--" Switch. "I'm a genie in a--" Switch. "Go Shorty, it's your birthday"

            Awe, hell yea! "DUDE, leave it here!" I yelled from the back, moving my head up between the two to emphasize my like of the song. Vince turned his head towards me and arched his eyebrow at my outburst. "What? I like this song," I said. He shrugged and turned up the volume. "Cuz we don't give a fuck cuz it's your birthday." This is a great song.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

            After about 20 minutes of riding in the car, me singing along with every good song on the radio, we finally arrived at the place where the concert was being held. Vince parked the car and got out, pulling his seat forward so I could get out. I looked around at the surrounding people and the huge stage far up ahead.

            "Wow," I mumbled to myself. "Big place." The boys around me didn't seem at all surprised at the size of the area. I just shrugged it off; they live here, they're used to big things. I laughed to myself at my attempt at perverted humor.

            "Come on, girl," Letty said, pulling my arm. "We wanna try to shove our way up front." Dom was on Letty's right as she dragged me along on her left, trying to get me to catch up with them.

            "Ok, ok. Don't rip my arm off," I replied, jokingly. But seriously, though…I wanna keep my arm. I followed her, staying close as not to lose her…but how could I? Dom was huge, and you could see him across a crowded room. I heard Jesse and Leon joking around behind me; Mia was somewhere around behind me, as was Vince.

            After finally managing to shove our way *near* the front, we stood around waiting for Good Charlotte. I stood next to Letty and looked around again, only to have my hat knocked off by some random person shoving by me. "Erg," I said as I bent down to retrieve my beloved hat.

            "You a hockey fan or somethin?" Vince asked from my right. I cocked my head to the side to answer him.

            "Naw…I just enjoy wearing the hat," I replied, my sarcasm kicking in yet again. I am such a bitch. Vince responded by hitting me lightly in the arm.

            "You're a tough chick. Almost as tough as Letty over here," he said, pointing to her as he did so. "You from Michigan or just an outside fan?"

            I put my hat back on my head, after realizing I started to grip the edges. I tensed up at his question, but I hope it wasn't visible. _Should I tell them? I guess there's no harm in telling them where I'm from…it's not like I'm obligated to tell them anything, really…but they're being so cool…I don't wanna lie to them or anything…how much should they know? I was mentally debating with myself, something I did frequently._

            "Bri? You ok?" Vince asked. 

            I shook my head and turned to look at him, forcing a small smile. "Yea…I'm fine. Yea, I'm originally from Michigan. I grew up watching the Wings…what can I say…I have the heart of a hockey player." 

            He nodded. "Cool, cool. Me, I'm rather partial to the Mighty Ducks, Kings, and Sharks because they're my home teams."

            "You're from California?" I asked. Cool…maybe he surfs or somethin…don't know why he'd leave Cali for here, but whatever.

            "Uh…yea," he replied, visibly uncomfortable, as if he'd said something wrong. Everyone suddenly started screaming and clapping. "Oh, hey, concert's starting."

            I nodded and turned away from him to look back to the stage. _Maybe they're not all they appear to be, either…maybe they're hiding something…like me…I smiled to myself. I had a feeling we'd be getting along pretty well._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 ((Letty's POV))

            I loved riding in Dom's Mazda. It was such a kick ass car. "Ugh…this music sucks," I said as I reached over to mess around with the radio buttons.

            Dom chuckled. "You got that right," he replied. "There's hardly anything even worth listening to anymore." I nodded as I changed the station. "Go Shorty, it's your birthday." 

            "Awe, hell yea!" I yelled. "Remember when we danced to this song that one time? God, we were so wasted."

            "What one time?" Dom asked. "We dance every night." He turned his head to look at me, a big grin on his face. I knew what he meant: that we 'danced' in our bed, not actually danced. I rolled my eyes and hit his arm jokingly.            "In more ways than one, papi. In more ways than one," I said. Ah, my boyfriend…the biggest pervert known to man. But then again, I'm known to be pretty perverted at times…mostly behind closed doors, but nobody else needs to know that.

            We arrived at the Plaza, neither of us surprised how packed it was. Dom parked the car on the side of the street and the others behind us followed suit. I stepped out of the car and walked back to Bri, who was getting out of Vince's car.

            "Come on, girl," I said as I grabbed her arm. "We wanna try to shove our way up front." I let go of her arm and began shoving my way through people. Dom put his arm around my waist, something he did in public to signify that I was his and no one else's. Getting about as close to the front as we were going to I stopped and stood next to Dom. 

            "So what do you think?" Dom asked me.

            "What about?" I asked, not sure what he was referring to.

            "Bri," he replied. "Can we trust her?"

            I shrugged. "Who's to say? We've known her for what…5 hours. We'll have to get to know her." I paused and turned my head to glance at Bri, who was talking to Vince. I turned back to look at Dom. "All I can say is it seems like she's hidin somethin. But all in all she seems like a cool chick." Dom nodded in reply. He knows that I don't easily like people. Mostly I have a problem with the racer skanks…but she seems…well, like me.

            Everyone in front of us began clapping and cheering. My guess would be the concert's starting. After a few more minutes the band walks out and takes their places on stage. "Hey, hey, Miami!" Joel said into the mic. "Are you all ready to parrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtay?" The crowed screamed and cheered in response.

            I leaned in to Dom and mumbled, "At least the sluts here know their place and don't go where they're not wanted." Dom's lips twitched in a smile; I smirked. It's true, though. The whores at the races are all over Dom every week. Apparently they can't get it through their thick skulls that he knows what he wants and it's what he's got. Stupid fuckers.

            The band started with songs from the original _Good Charlotte_ CD and then moved up into the newer stuff from _The Young and the Hopeless. There was much dancing, jumping, screaming, and the "rock" hand motion. All in all, it was a fun night. _

**_2 hours later**_

            My ears were slightly ringing from the loudness of the bass, but it was hardly noticeable due to my time spent around loud racing cars and music. "Damn, they put on a great show," I said to no one in particular. I felt another body walk up beside me.

            "Yea, they do," Bri's voice replied. She shook her head, presumably to attempt to get the ringing out. Vince and the boys walked behind us, while Mia was on Dom's other side chatting with her.

            I looked down at my watch. The face on my digital said 10pm. "Now it's party time," I said. 

            Bri looked at me, confused. "What? Party time where?" she asked.

            I smiled devilishly at her. Mia told me she had never been to a race, so I figure this could be fun. "You'll see," I replied before turning my head towards Dom. I hit him lightly with my hand. "Hey, it's 10. We gotta split if we want get there."

            He nodded. "Yo, V," he called back to the guys. V stopped talkin to Jess and Le and looked up. "Party time." By this time Bri was completely confused.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Author's Note:

            You may be thinking I'm holding back on things. It's safe to say you're correct on that notion. There's a whole other plot that goes along with Bri…and there's no way I'm spoiling the fun. I don't have anything witty or sarcastic to say, which is a surprise considering this is me…so I'll just get straight to it. This is Chapter 6 and I don't have a whole hell of a lot of reviews. Mostly I AM just writing this story for my own amusement and boredom…but hey, I'm posting it and actually TRYING to write so ya know some constructive criticism or just SOMETHING dammit would be nice. 

            Once more thing: I need some other action besides…well action (I.E fighting, racing, etc). I'm thinkin someone's gettin some lovin in future chapters…but who? POLL TIME! Which smut would you rather read as of now: Dom/Letty, Mia/Brian, Jess/?, Leon/?, Vince/?, or Bri/someone? I've got so many ideas…but I just wanna find ways to confuse ya'll more. Email me with what you want…so then it'll be a secret poll. EvlBlondeVelf666@aol.com 

~*Sika

Quote of the Chapter: "Good gosh almighty, thank GOD for Brett!" –Brett Hull, #17 Detroit Red Wings


	7. Authors Notes

AUTHOR NOTES:

This is true for both _Still Fast, Still Furious_ and _Things Change._

            Due to the fact that my weeks have become packed with things I have to do/want to do/etc, I don't write a whole hell of a lot anymore. Not only to I have soccer 5 days a week, the Playoffs just started and I don't do anything ((including homework or piano)) on hockey nights. Not that I really need to explain why I'm busy…but I just thought I'd share. That and the fact that hockey is basically my life…GO WINGS!

            Again, to the people whiny people who don't like my updating habits—Since I have a life outside of writing a fictional story based off of a movie, I am allowed to write and update whenever I feel necessary. Nowhere does it say I have a "responsibility" to update everyday, or even every week. Writing inspiration comes at different times, and sometimes not for a week at least. I don't care if you have a problem with it…stop reading my story and don't bother complaining about it and telling me I have to. 

**_Still Fast, Still Furious:_**

            I've got some ideas and I'm figuring out how to write things. The plot will be great and exciting and filled with action, anger, angst, everything I love. While you're waiting for new chapters, think about Bri….

**_Things Change:_**

            As I said before, I'm rewriting chapters. I haven't started yet, tho, so don't expect anything soon. It'll be pretty graphic…so don't read if you can't handle it bcuz I'm not responsible for any emotional trauma you suffer from.

~*Sika Dawn


	8. Welcome to the Street Races

**Author's Note: Ah, my faithful readers. I see a few are interested in Dom/Letty, and everyone else is pretty scattered. Guess you'll just have to see. =X Anyway, this one's long. Why? Don't know…felt like it. Thought it could be fun. Remember children--drugs are bad. 

~*Sika

_Quote of the Chapter: "I have to go beat up a French guy."—Darren McCarty, #25 __Detroit__ Red Wings_

Still Fast, Still Furious Ch7—Welcome to the Street Races

((Bri's POV))

I glanced down at my watch. 10pm. Wow, time sure flies when you're at an awesome concert. Vince stood to the right of me and started talking to Jesse and Leon.

            "Damn, they put on a great show," I heard Letty say from the other side of Dom as they waited for the crowd to move.

"Yea, they do," I replied as I shook my head, trying to clear the ringing that resulted from the loud bass. The crowd was finally moving. I heard the guys talking behind me as I walked slightly behind Letty.

            "Now it's party time," Letty said.

            I was visibly confused. "What? Party time where?" I asked. _There's a party…?_

            She smirked in reply and turned her head towards Dom. Hitting his arm she said, "Hey, it's 10. We gotta split if we want to get there."

            Dom nodded. "Yo, V," he called back to the guys. They quieted and he continued, "Party time."

            As we continued to shove our way through people I still didn't understand what they had said, but I didn't want to ask and look like a dork. I just went with it. We reached the cars and I waited by the driver's side of Vince's car for him to unlock the door so I could get in.

            "You'll enjoy this," he said to me as he reached in front of me to pull open the door. I just shrugged and climbed into the back seat.

_**Later**_

            The car ride was uneventful. Vince and Leon were talking about something, but I wasn't paying attention to them. I gave up on figuring out the party thing a long time ago. Currently I was thinking about my past…my old life…my friends…god, I hoped they were doing alright. I left them…and for what? I still wasn't sure. _I need to call them I decided silently. _

            The car was slowing and I was shook out of my daze. I looked out of the tinted windows to see a lot of cars lining the street I recognized, despite the fact it was dark: Drake Street; the place I, literally, ran into Dom and Letty. 

            Vince put the car into park and opened his door, not bothering to turn off the engine. He pulled the seat forward and I stepped out, looking around and taking in everything. "You have got to be shitting me!" I exclaimed, not believing this could be the thing I'd wanted to see since I was younger.

            Vince grinned. "Welcome to the street races!" he said, throwing his hands up as he did.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

((Nobody's POV))

            Dom led the V-shaped car formation down the dark streets, the team in tow. The engine in his red Mazda purred lively, not being the one to race that night. Vince and Jesse drove behind him. The sounds of the three cars blended together, each adding its own part to the team, as did every member inside, though without the addition of the other two cars it lacked in that little bit that completed it.

            Cars were already lining the street on either side, every racer showing off his ride. Dom pulled into the middle of things and people immediately began to swarm the cars, waiting for the King of the Streets to make his move. Not shutting off the engine, he stepped out of his car and greeted the people around him. Letty stepped out the other side and walked around the front, daring any skank to make a move on her man.

            One did either not seeing Letty's vicious glare to ward off anyone or just being too stupid to get it. Her unnaturally white-blonde hair lay on her shoulders, her pale blue eyes trying to entice guys, and her slutty physique wanting to show off. "Hi," she purred as she walked up to Dom and 'accidentally' brushed his arm with her hand. Dom just rolled his eyes, but wasn't allowed to respond as Letty cut in.

            "Why don't you back that skanky ass up before I leave tread-marks on your face," Letty said coldly as she shoved the girl away and turned around so her back was to Dom's chest. In response Dom wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him, signifying she was the only girl he wanted. 

            She just didn't get it. "Why would he want something like _that when he could have this?" she asked, trying to upstage Letty. Bad move._

            "Because he doesn't want trash," she replied smugly, crossing her arms as did so. Before the fight could go any further Dom turned him and Letty around.

            "Yo, Jayson," Dom said to his Latino friend. Letting go of Letty he looked around. 

            "Hey, Dom, my man," Jayson said in response. They did the manly "handshake-hug" and stood back once more, Dom's arm instinctively finding Letty's waist. "Who's up for tonight?"

            Dom looked over at Vince's car and nodded in his direction. "Vince is, after he shows Bri around."

            Jayson looked at him inquisitively. "Bri? That a new one of his hoes?" he asked, jokingly.

            Dom's head turned back and his gaze sharpened. "She is NOT one of Vince's hoes," he replied coldly. His tone not only made Jayson draw back and Letty look up at him curiously, but it also surprised himself. He hadn't known Bri for even a day and already he was defending her from something.

            Jayson held up his hands in defense. "Ok, brotha, I get ya."

_**Meanwhile**_

Vince had gotten out of his car and let Bri get out. She looked around in awe, not being able to hide her amazement of her surroundings. 

            "You've got to be shitting me!" Bri exclaimed as she took in the sights and sounds of the cars and the people.

            Vince threw his hands up in the air to add to his response. "Welcome to the street races!" He looked around to see the usual crowd of racers, most of who were just there to show off their ride, scantly dressed girls all around, and more new skanks attached to the arms of racers. "Don't drool everywhere," he added, hitting her shoulder lightly.

            "Ha, ha," Bri replied dryly. She looked off to see Dom and Letty talking to some Latino guy. _Must be a friend of theirs _she thought to herself. "So you're racing tonight, right?" 

            Vince nodded. "Yep, been working on her all week to get her ready. Dom's got some new parts comin' in, so he's waiting to cut her loose another week."

            "Her?" Bri asked, snorting in amusement as she asked.

            "What?" Vince asked her, shrugging. "It's gotta be something…it's my baby." He grinned.

            "Yo, V," Dom's gruff voice called from the middle of the street where he stood with Letty and Jayson.

            Vince waved his hands in a 'let's go' motion as he said, "C'mon, you gotta meet the regulars." Bri nodded and followed where Vince walked over to the small group, being surrounded by a larger group of people who, most likely, just wanted to get in good with the King of the Streets. Bri looked around, subconsciously shying away from the mass of people. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

((Bri's POV))

            "So you're racing tonight, right?" I asked him. I knew full well he was…I was just trying to make conversation without coming off as a complete bitch…at least right now away.

            "Yep," Vince nodded in reply, "been working on her all week to get her ready." He drew his right hand over the hood. "Dom's got some new parts comin' in, so he's waiting to cut her loose another week."

            I snorted in amusement. "Her?" Ok, so it's not _that_ strange…I just enjoy giving people a hard time.

            "What?" he asked, shrugging as if he didn't see anything abnormal about it. "It's gotta be something…it's my baby." He grinned.

            "Yo, V," Dom called from the street where he stood, Letty beside him and another guy.

            Vince nodded to show he heard him. "C'mon," he said to me as he started walking, waving me to follow. "You gotta meet the regulars." I nodded, although I knew he couldn't see let alone hear it anyway. He pushed past some people, and I followed him through the gap he created. 

            _Wow…I thought to myself. __There's a __LOT__ of people here…Unconsciously I began playing with my nails and cracking my fingers. I did stupid things when I was nervous, although people could rarely tell I was due to the fact I came off as so intimidating and self-confident. If anything, that was the one thing I wouldn't change about myself. As I looked around people were looking at me funny and talking amongst themselves. So I caused a commotion, ey? Guess it's not everyday some random chick gets in with Team Toretto._

            "So you gonna introduce me or what?" the unknown guy asked Dom.

            "Yea…right," Dom said. I stood a little behind Vince, I guess hiding from something…but I really didn't know what. "Jayson, this is Bri. We, uh, ran into each other earlier today actually."

            I waved with my right hand, my left arm held in place across my stomach with my right elbow resting on it, and smiled slightly.

            "Bri, Jayson," Dom finished.

            "Hey, girl," Jayson said walking over to my unprotected side and putting an arm around my shoulders. "You're new around here. The fun is only beginning." 

            I pulled my shoulders out from under his arm and moved back. "As nice as I'm sure you are," I responded. "You don't need to touch me."

            There were some chuckles and "Ooh"s from the crowd. Jayson just shrugged, seemingly unfazed by my telling him to leave me alone. "Aight, so anyone else ready to put up some G's tonight?" he asked the crowd. A Philippino guy and an Asian girl stepped forward, each holding out a large amount of cash. "Price?" Jayson asked out-loud, seemingly to Dom. 

            "1.5 each," Dom replied. Jayson nodded. "Jayson holds it, quarter-mile race." The three gave their money to Jayson and walked back to their respective cars. I walked next to Letty as they headed towards Dom's car. 

The sound of more engines caught my attention and I looked up to see four more cars drive up, all of them very nice. Everyone (or at least most) stopped heading towards their cars and turned around to see who had showed up, not knowing whether it was some joker to laugh at or a serious contender. The leading car was a silver Corvette with dark blue designs up either side. All four stopped and the drivers stepped out: the lead guy, one girl, and two other guys. I couldn't help but stare as the lead guy started walking towards us. He had dark blonde spiky hair tipped with blue and piercing bright green eyes. His skin looked sun-kissed, even under the street lamps. His mouth was curved into a small smirk, which only accented his already perfect facial structure. The muscles on his arms were big, but no where near the size of Dom's, and yet they were still nice to look at. His abs showed through his tight black t-shirt and rippled slightly as he walked. His baggy blue jeans hung off his hips; his hands swung carelessly at his side as he moved, spike bracelets on either arm. Around his neck was a simple gold chain; he had a gauged earring in each ear. Tattoos adorned his arms, small yet showy.

            Letty and I stood next to Dom's car; she leaned against the driver's side door with her arms crossed. Dom stood a few feet away from us, Jayson next to him.

            He walked up to Jayson and Dom. "Dominic. Long time no race," he said, his voice dark with a hint of playfulness. 

            Dom straightened his stance. "Aubrey," he responded with no hint of emotion favoring or disliking him. "And you'll have to wait even longer; Vince is racing tonight." 

            Aubrey clasped Dom's shoulder. "I'm not racing either. Brett is." He nodded his head backwards towards one of the guys in his team, although it was unclear which one. His head turned and his gaze fell on me. "New friend?" he asked Dom as his gaze lingered on me.

            "Yea," Dom nodded. "This is--"

            "Bri," I interrupted. I don't like people talking for me. "Bri Williams." I reached up to fix the hat on my head as I said my name, straightening the back out.

            "Aubrey," he replied as he reached out to grab my hand.

            "So I heard," I responded, shaking his hand.

            Jayson jumped into our little conversation. "Yo, people, you can chit chat at the party lata. Right now we got a race to do." Dom just nodded and everyone started filing into their cars. 

            I started walking back to Vince's car, which he drove up closer. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned around. "I'll be looking for you at the Toretto's tonight," Aubrey said. Suddenly, without me having a chance to react, his head moved in closer and he was kissing me. I was shocked but started to reply by kissing him back. All too soon he pulled back. "Two Bri's are better than one." He turned and headed back to his Corvette.

            I brought my right hand up to my lips, which still tingled from him kissing me. "Welcome to the street races," I said to myself.


End file.
